Threads
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: "Brat, Memories are like threads. They connect you to people and places. Take away someone's memories those threads will be gone. To anyone, anything that shared the memories with said person it will be like if they never existed." SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**This my first SasuNaru ever! I hope you guys enjoy this. Dashel did the last part of the story, so read their stories. I mean they're are amazing!^^**

**I own nothing, remember this is the prequel to the bigger story I'm doing called, "Bond."**

_"Blah, Blah," Dreams_

**_"Sasuke's conscious thoughts,"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prequel<strong>

**Threads**

**One-Shot**

**Pairing - Sasuke/Naruto**

* * *

><p>Nine figures stood on a stone statue; for once among the group there was no talking. "We, the Akatsuki are going to erase the existence of the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto." Pein said, meeting eyes with all the Akatsuki members, although his gaze lingered on Sasori for a second more.<p>

"Erase?" Itachi asked his shadowy silhouette flickered.

"Hn, erase his existence. It isn't surprising that someone as young as doesn't know." Sasori said, cutting in, Hiruko's tail lazily swinging back and forth.

Itachi only answered with silence, Sasori took that as a means to continue, "Have you ever wondered who mothered the great Senju and Uchiha?

Who gave the Uchiha the ability to create memories and lock them away? Certainly you did not think the Rikudo Sennin gave his two sons his 'body' and 'eyes', and that alone gave these clans' their great power? That is but a myth. While in truth his sons did inherit his eyes and incredible chakra nature, the Uchiha's Sharingan and Senju's Rinnegan were from their mother. A mutation if you would."

"Their mother, hm?" Deidara asked in disbelief. Even as a child in Iwa, he knew the tale of the Rikudo Sennin. Their mother's name was supposedly lost in history, scholars had spectacled that she died in childbirth or was a mere vessel for the Sage's heirs. She was nothing of importance, and her very existence was never given any second thought.

"Yes, brat. Their mother was the Rikudo's Sennin's wife and the second head to the strongest clan that ever was. She was apart of a clan that came from a distant far off land. Her clan had migrated to the Elemental Nations; in fact her very clan was one of the first disciples of the Rikudo Sennin.

Not unlike Itachi, she was the strongest of her clan and also one of the youngest. As a result she was married off to the Sage. Her Clan's specialty/Kekkei Genkai mixed with the Sage, ha. Their children would be and were Titans compared to all others."

"What was her Kekkei Genkai, un?"

"Dear brat, she and her clan were able to erase certain memories. Enter the mind and delete, although she took it one step further. She erased the memories of that person, everything that ever was in that person was wiped away. Whether it was people, places, or things. She was able to leave people as blank as a slate, not even being able to do the basic motor skills.

"It sounds like the Yamanaka Clan." Itachi interrupted, this story was preposterous. There was never such a clan.

"That clan, the Yamanaka, is a much diluted version of the Eraser Clan. Tch, they are nothing but a pale comparison to the real power," Sasori continued where he had left off.

"Once her children had turned two years of age, she had left. The Sage searched and searched for her, but he couldn't find her. She was deemed as dead. Her name was lost in history.

Generations later when the Leaf appeared, Sand followed soon after. You may wonder why the Sand has always had a bitter rivalry with the Leaf. The very clan to which the Senju and Uchiha hailed from had settled in Sand. No, they founded Sand themselves.

To see the Senju and Uchiha to side with the Leaf, it was an act of betrayal. I suppose the clan failed to realize the Sage had let their sons forget about their own mother." Sasori said with a smirk in his voice.

They did not tell the Leaf however; they just continued to act as if the Leaf was a disowned family member. Almost always going for the Uchiha people whenever the two villages happened to clash against one another. The Eraser Clan in the first and second great shinobi wars re-made names for themselves.

All of them having bounties on their heads, either to be killed on sight or run away. Their features were distinctive. Each clan members almost always had vivid green eyes with the blackest hair to match."

Kakuzu chuckled loudly, "It's been awhile since I have seen anyone with those features. Those shinobi were elite. I had forgotten who I was for a month.

I got him back later though. The fucker was a great bounty. He was certainly worth every cent." Sasori nodded in agreement.

"However in the Third Great Shinobi war their clan was completely wiped out. Most of them were either captured, killed, or simply killed themselves. It was madness. The Sand of course tried to stop it, but they failed-pitiful. They all died in the name of the comrades or succumbed to silly emotions.

One girl was the single survivor of the clan," As Sasori talked everyone could see Itachi visibly flinch. "She was the most prized possession of the Sand, not even the one-tailed could hold up to her priority. Only the Elite of the elite knew about her existence, and even then they were sworn to secrecy.

She alone was the heiress to one of the most powerful clans. She trained from her young age in all her family's techniques, mastering them like no other had done before her. She will be the one to erase Uzumaki from Existence."

"Sasori, you talk as if she was already here and has agreed." Itachi cut in. He was growing tired of all of these tales, if there was in fact such a person his plans would be ruined.

"What if she is and has agreed?" Sasori answered, Hiruko's tail flicking back and forth dangerously.

"Show us, Sasori." Itachi prodded, his Sharingan flared.

"Leader- san?" Pein gave a subtle nod in Sasori's direction. A smirk unseen by his fellow members, Hiruko's tail stood straight up as Sasori's cloak unbuttoned.

Light blue chakra strings were seen as a large Oni mask showed briefly before being lifted upwards. There sat a teenage boy, crossed-legged. His shadowy form wavered for a moment. "This is the fucking Red Sands Sasori," Hidan's voice cut through, an insane smile on his lips.

"Hehehehe, he looks younger and more delicate than Blondie!" Sasori merely narrowed his eyes slightly, choosing not to answer the Immortal Albino.

"Allow me to show you one of my favorite creations, I can assure you, you will be surprised." Sasori said, as he took out a small scroll from behind his back. Holding it up in front of everyone, he slowly unscrolled it. The Japanese sign for memory printed. A poof was heard, and smoke covered Sasori's holographic form for a minute.

The smoke cleared seconds later revealing a single girl that looked to be around Itachi's age. Her outfit was a simple dress with a sash tied around her waist.

Since they were holding a meeting from their different missions spots, the group members saw nothing of color, just shadow-like holographic images. The only color seen was the iris of every eye "Meet Kimiko of the Eraser." Sasori said, twitching his left pinky to make Kimiko bow. "She will play a very big part in our plans."

Deidara glanced at the puppet. The vivid green eyes that Sasori described were there. So, his Danna was telling the truth. One thing was bugging him though, "You still didn't explain how she will erase his existence."

Sasori looked Deidara, a smile playing on his lips, "Brat, Memories are like threads. They connect you to people and places. Take away someone's memories those threads will be gone. To anyone, anything that shared the memories with said person it will be like if they never existed."

* * *

><p>Naruto raced through the forest treetops, careful to suppress his chakra. Normally a grin would be on his face, but he just wanted to get this over with. The blond hadn't wanted this to be a day for missions of any sort. This week would be very bleak. Sasuke always managed to suck up and produce all of his energy.<p>

For two and half years he had been training nonstop to bring his raven-haired friend back. All of it had been for nothing, all in vain. When he had met Sasuke again he managed to slip past his fingers. He was just as helpless like at the Valley of End. He was gone yet again. He was gone!

Images ranging from the Valley of the End to their Academy kiss suddenly blazed through his mind. He had promised Sakura, and himself that he would bring Sasuke back to where he belonged. He would save Sasuke from his personal darkness, not only for Sakura but also for himself.

He would keep his promise to the very end. He wouldn't fail, tomorrow when he arrived in the Leaf he and Sakura would train till they could no longer train. They would bring Sasuke and when they did they would all eat at Ichiraku's ramen like they used to. Naruto laughed at the very thought, but his laughter stopped when his ears suddenly perked up.

It wasn't a normal animal sound or the rustling of leaves either. It was like someone was closely following him. Naruto's bright blue eyes glanced to the back; he could feel no chakra so far. The sound that he was hearing for seconds had disappeared too.

Perhaps he was being paranoid. Yeah, he was being paranoid. Naruto's initial speed had increased though; he wanted to go deliver this message as soon as possible. Baa-chan would be worried if he didn't. The blond failed to notice a small clay centipede on his back, and a weird bird shape unusually stationary high in the sky.

An hour or so passed before Naruto had finally arrived on the outskirts of Kumo. Onigumo Hisoka an old friend and informant of Jirayia apparently owned a small exotic flower shop. The small chime of the bell signaled his arrival into shop.

All the different types of plants that were made in the shop surprised him, and how all of them fit in here. A little blue flower particularly interested him; well he wouldn't really call it blue. Every other petal on the flower was a light purple color, while the other petals were a dark blue.

There were thorns at the stem of the plant, but they looked to be pitch black. He wondered what happened if he were to touch it, reaching a tanned hand out a voice stopped him. "I wouldn't touch that one at all, he is a very temperamental little thing."

Naruto appeared startled, "What would have happened if I had touched it?" He asked turning toward the voice. A rather tall man with black hair and grey eyes came into view, he looked to be fairly young but looks can be deceiving.

The man laughed, "Ciel would have released a neurotoxin. You would have been dead in three minutes flat." Naruto gulped slowly back away from the flower, scratching the back of his head.

"Uhh, so, are you Hisoka?" He asked, slowly taking off his blue backpack.

Hisoka nodded smiling slightly, "You're Jirayia's apprentice? I've heard so much about you from him." Naruto smiled sheepishly while nodding as he gave the scroll Hisoka requested to him.

Hisoka kindly paid him sending him off with an Aloe plant in extra thanks. Naruto wasted no time in sealing it. He would give that to Sakura when he saw her. Naruto was prepared to jump onto the treetop when a he saw a shadow of a person. In a second kunai flew up to face to protect him. The clash between the other person's weapons had Naruto sliding back a few feet.

"Not bad, un." A young voice said jumping away from Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto said, in defensive stance upon immediately noticing the Akatsuki cloak on the tall blond.

"Deidara of Iwa, hm." Naruto didn't bother to say anything, his fingers in the familiar sign of Kage Bunshin; he was close to uttering the name when he felt a sudden presence behind him.

Naruto turned his body around just a bit, prepared to fend off the attacker, but he found his legs stuck in mounds of clay, stopping any sort of movement. Two snake like creatures wrapped around his legs constricting any sudden movements.

"What did you do to me," Naruto cried, trying to move. Deidara only smirked, his fingers formed in a single seal.

"One wrong move and you will become art, un." Naruto only growled in response, to preoccupied with getting himself out to notice the newest edition to the fight edge closer to his person.

A single shadow merged within his own. Naruto could only gasp, trying his hardest to move as he did that red chakra started to leak from his body, the clay hissing as it came in contact with the foul chakra. "Sasori-no-danna." Deidara said Naruto could detect the barest hint of urgency in his voice.

A sudden shift could be heard, Naruto suddenly felt someone hit his head with brutal force. Dark spots clouded his vision his eyesight was becoming blurry.

He couldn't hear a single thing before his eyesight was completely gone and he could feel himself fall forward into oblivion...

* * *

><p>An odd shiver crawled up Uchiha Sasuke's back causing him to momentarily freeze, his grip on his chokutō tightening. His eyes bled bright red with his birthright, already could he feel the black tomoes spinning rapidly. Why? He hadn't the slightest clue. It was if his body felt some sort of danger on its own.<p>

The question was what kind of danger? His eyes slowly searched the ravaged land around him. Nothing more than the bodies that lay dead on the ground and Orochimaru standing a few feet away from him, his usual smirk in place. "Sasuke-kun, why don't we take a break today. Tomorrow I have new jutsu to teach you."

Sasuke glanced at Orochimaru; a lot had changed in two and a half years. He had certainly gotten stronger, but he was still way below Itachi's level. He had tried a couple of times to gain a best friend in order to gain the same eyes as Itachi. It never worked, a loudmouth blond idiot with eyes as blue as a cloudless sky always managed to come up.

He frowned a bit; he didn't know anybody with those features. However in these flashes he got from thinking about it, this idiot had always managed to get under his skin in ways others couldn't. Tch, like he cared anyway. The only thing left in his heart, mind, body and soul was revenge on Itachi. To avenge what he had lost in one night. There was nothing less or anything more than that.

"Hn." Sasuke said, de-activating his Sharingan sliding his chokutō back into its scabbard. He walked past Orochimaru barely missing the smirk on his sensei's face. "Something bothering you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't bother to say anything; going back to the base he ate a quick dinner before heading to bed. The base itself was kept a constant hot temperature for Orochimaru. If he hadn't known better he would of guessed that Orochimaru was a real snake.

He placed a few detection and protection jutsu around his room. It wasn't like he trusted the snake and Kabuto, he had known for years Orochimaru lusted after his body in more ways than one. When he was sure everything was in place, Sasuke slid off his shirt lying down on the cool stone slab known as his bed.

After a few minutes he slowly felt his muscles relax, and his eyes starting to close. Seconds later, Sasuke was sleeping peacefully. That peaceful state didn't last long, he started to twist and turn, groaning out words like "Dobe" or "Idiot."

Other times they were like whole sentences, full of emotion. His dreams were all filled of the blond and him. Another flashing after the other, he saw and felt everything.

_"Are you scared, scaredy cat?" Sasuke wore an amused smile. The stunned blond broke out of his stupor, his bright blue eyes shining._

** Who was this boy to make him feel this need to protect?**

_"I don't know why, my body moved on its own." Sasuke rasped as he fell into the horrified blond's arms. He held a hand up with great effort, a whole barrage of memories of himself and the blond showed. The blond was too important to him he couldn't die just yet._

** Who was this boy who he knew would always be his equal?**

"_You're one of the ones I want to fight the most." Sasuke smirked at the surprised boy. It was true; the blond had stirred up all kinds of emotion in him. He could feel his raw power; he would be his perfect challenge. The only one who could ever hope to be on the same level as himself. The only one that he would ever respect as he did himself._

**Who was this boy that was his perfect match whether as brother or close friends...perhaps something more.**

_"Isn't this the perfect stage for us? The Valley of the End!" Sasuke felt his hand-like wings flap, a mad grin spread on his face. He gazed at the blond cloaked in red chakra. His face was feral. Sasuke held his hands up, to show the importance of all of this. This final battle would be the one that ended it all._

** Who was this boy that he held such strong bonds with?**

_"You were my closest friend." He said to the blond boy who looked saddened and downhearted. His words were true; this person in front of him was someone he felt dearly for._

** Who was this boy that would go to ends of Earth for him, and he the same?**

_"Why do you go so far for me?" Two boys stood on a log facing each other; the tension was thick in the air. Sasuke watched as the blond smiled softly, his red eyes previously full of malice now only showed the gentleness Sasuke somehow knew he only had._

_"For me... It's one of the first bonds I've ever had." Sasuke faltered for a minute, he no longer felt anger. How can this boy stop him every time with mere words!_

**Who was this boy that he could never manage to escape?**

_Sasuke was racing at the boy with a chidori in hand; the blond had a ball full of swirling chakra. They couldn't stop now they were so close. He spotted the blond pull back just a bit while he himself pushed on. He was aiming to kill. He didn't know this boy, he didn't know why, but he needed to cut off all existing bonds with him._

_The two energies clashed with on another, merging into a giant purple chakra case. They were locked in there; it was as if time had stopped. Their gazes met each other; both knew it was the end at least for now. A blinding white covered them and in that moment, Sasuke saw the blond in his childhood._

_Even when he had been alone and pitied by the whole village, always sitting at the dock, the blond would be there. He would watch from the sidelines, sometimes he would yell that he didn't feel bad or that he would beat Sasuke at the academy. It amused him greatly. It made Sasuke feel like a normal child again if only for a minute._

_The purple chakra case dissipated leaving the blond to freefall down the waterfall. Without a second thought, Sasuke flew down, easily catching him in his arms. He landed on the side with Hashirama; he laid him on the ground. Sasuke looked at the sky watching the clouds come together. He knew he would have to leave soon he couldn't stay here. Not when Itachi was still on the loose._

_He didn't want to leave this blond behind._

_His curse seal slowly receded back to its original state. He felt like he should say something, but he couldn't find the words. As if on cue, a single drop of water fell from the sky, Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Soon it was raining as if the very sky was crying for them, "I-I'm," He couldn't find the words._

** Who was this boy?**

_Three team members sitting on the steps, each one telling the others their hopes and dreams, likes and dislikes. **"I'm Uzumaki Naruto.** I like cup ramen. But I like ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put in the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup of ramen! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokage! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."_

**Uzumaki…Naruto…?**

_That name, he knew that name!_

_The scene shifted in front of him and as he watched he saw the boy's face change to become older. The rounder features of the child's face disappeared to now show a well-defined jaw and an intense set to those captivating blue eyes. His body looked strong and mature and he was standing there staring up at Sasuke from below, his face a mask of shock at seeing him. It was the same boy grown up._

_"Naruto? So you came too…having too many bonds causes one to lose focus. Weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire."_

_"If that's true then why, why didn't you kill me back then! Is that what you call severing bonds Sasuke?"_

_"The reason is simple. And it wasn't that I was unable to sever my bonds with you…I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine." A whim…right. He couldn't have killed him; he couldn't bring himself to do it._

**Uzumaki Naruto…**

_That name, that face, how could he have forgotten? The stupid, blond loud mouth, dobe that searched for him for two and a half years because he cared about him and nothing more._

**Naruto…**

Sasuke woke up sitting up in bed instantly and staring into the darkness of his room. The candle he had left burning had long since gone out and the room was so black he couldn't see a single thing.

Nothing except those brief flashes of that face, that voice, those eyes…

Something else from his memories came back, something someone else said but of particular relevance to what he was feeling, "Because of Naruto-kun, I feel like I might be able to remember something. Remember how I used to feel… Something which I can't help feeling was very important to me."

"Naruto…how did I forget you?"

Just what the hell was going on here?


	2. Author's Note

I uploaded the real story, it's called Bonds. Please check it out. Thank you for everybody who took an interest in this little one-shot.


End file.
